


burn

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on an overnight field trip with their classmates, Scott and Stiles share a joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

"Dude, you gotta try this," Stiles says, leaning toward Scott and holding out the joint that he'd palmed from one of their classmates. His spine has a lazy dip to it and his eyes are a liquid black in the firelight.

Scott pushes him back. "I don't wanna. Smoke is gross."

"Yeah, but—" Stiles pulls another drag and his voice goes squeaky: "It's good though. Here, I'll show you."

Then he tugs Scott in and his mouth forms a sticky wet seal against Scott's mouth. He exhales slowly into Scott and the thick taste of weed bleeds over his tongue. Scott chokes, of course, and Stiles backs off, laughing.

"Dude, you're supposed to breathe in while I breathe out. It's a thing," he says.

"How was I supposed to know!" Scott argues with a hiss.

Stiles grins and his hand squeezes around the back of Scott's neck. "Doesn't everyone know?"

"No!" Scott really wants to flail his hands around, but they're so close to the fire that he's sure that any sudden movement will attract the attention of their classmates. "How do you know anyway? You've done this before?"

The roll of Stiles' shrug sways them closer together. "Maybe once or twice," he says. He blinks slow and he nudges against Scott's cheek with his nose. "Wanna give another go?"

Scott doesn't say no. Stiles' heartbeat pounds in his ears — fast fast fast, faster than Scott thought it'd be considering how languid Stiles is — and Scott's attention is snagged by the rise of Stiles' fingers to his mouth.

"Don't forget to breathe in, babe," he reminds Scott as the joint burns bright between them.

Stiles burns the joint down to the nub and tosses the remainder toward the fire pit. Then their mouths are against each other again. Stiles exhales gently, and Scott inhales with a whimper as the smoke slides down his throat, fills him with a rich heat. The taste is fed to him slowly; it's chased by Stiles' tongue.

Though the seal of their mouths breaks and the smoke dissipates between them, Stiles doesn't move away, and Scott doesn't make him. Their lips press together again and again, and once or twice, Stiles sucks Scott's lower lip into his mouth while his hand curves like a hot brand over Scott's thigh.

Scott shudders a little. He feels dizzy. "Shit," he says.

"Mm, yeah. It's some good shit," Stiles replies. "Want more?"

"Yeah," Scott says and leans in for another kiss. "Lots more."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/31493556527) on tumblr


End file.
